Remember Me
by joellekyle0712
Summary: This is a different kind of story. what if rory, louise, paris, and madeline had powers. what if rory was being abused by christopher. what if they ran away from home to a place that would accept them for themselves. Who do they run into?
1. New start

Remember Me

A/N: Hey guys how is everyone. Sorry about Hostage I really lost inspiration to keep typing or writing about it. If you guys really want me to continue writing that story you can send me a review on that story, otherwise I'm going to leave that alone for right now. This story is going to be very different from the regular Rory. First off this is going to be a like the movie X- men and Gilmore Girls. But the characters from the movie won't be in it. But this story is really going to be full of drama. It's going to have all the Characters you like such as: Rory, Lorelai, Tristan, Louise, Madeline, Paris, Christopher, Logan, Finn, Colin, Luke, and maybe Jess.

**Things you must know:**

**Chris is going to be really mean and abusive.**

**Lorelai is going to still be funny but passive when Chris is around**

**Rory has some unknown powers like the rest of the Chilton characters**

**It's a trory**

**It's also a Finn and Madeline, Paris and Colin, Louise and Logan**

**Tristan is still cocky but nicer**

**Finn is still a drunk**

**Colin is Colin (hehe)**

**Paris is still controlling**

**Louise is still fast but I have a reason in this story**

**Madeline is still dense (lol)**

**The girls are best friends**

**Rory is one of the Hartford elite kids**

**The boys are best friends but they don't go to Chilton**

I think that's it, so on with the story. Oh and Rory's thoughts are in_ italics_.

8080808080808080

_God, I hate this life, parties, blind dates, appearances and my family._ _My dad isn't the greatest. Nobody knows about what goes on behind closed doors. Nobody sees the scars and bruises he leave on my face. That's not the only place he touches me where he shouldn't have touched. My mom is passive and quiet, she doesn't know about the marks and bruises my dad leaves in his wake when he slaps me or punches me, or even when he… Let's not go into that, anyway my name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore/Hayden the third. Yeah that's right I'm some spoiled rich kid. I hate it though. My best friends are Paris, Louise, and Madeline. I go to Chilton prep and I'm in the "in-crowd". Boys fall at my feet and I break hearts. That's how I was raised. But lately something different has been going on. I know it's not puberty because we have been there already but every time I think about something bad in my life weird things start to happen. I'm not the only one changing, Every time Paris gets mad her eyes seem to get stormy or they turn a different color, and everything seems to get crushed when she touches them. Nobody notices but me, Mads and Louise. Madeline seems to know what I'm thinking before I even say it. Louise can manipulate anything around her. I heard about what they call these things. Mutants. Nobody likes them but I want to be one. I do want to live this life anymore. What really gave me a scare is that I seem to turn translucent when I'm sad and it starts to rain. When I'm mad thunder starts and my eyes change to clear white. Maybe this is my chance to get out of here like the boys who went missing last year. What were their names? I can't remember but they were here one day and gone the next. I know Mads, Paris and Louise want to come to. Their lives suck just as much as mine. Today is the day. I'm going to pack my stuff and leave right after school. Let the day begin._

_67676767676767676 No more italics you'll know when it's an inside thought_

"Rory get your ass up now" dad screeched. Mom wasn't home so I could give dad his goodbye beating that's been coming for 5 years and be on my way.

"I am now shut the fuck up" I screamed right back. Oh, no shouldn't have done that I thought in my best sarcastic voice. Oh, well too late I hear his foot steps I thought while smirking.

"What did you say, say it a little louder" dad screamed as he threw the door open and punched me right in the face.

"I. Said. Fuck. You. And get out of my room" I said as I sat up wiping the blood off my face. Great he probably broke my nose again. He shouldn't have done that I'm starting to get angry but I gotta keep my temper under control. Who knows what will happen if I don't. Maybe I'll let my "anger" loose this time cause I won't ever see him again.

"You know". He said with a smirk." You look pretty good with that skirt on maybe we could see how it looks what it looks like when"…..

I didn't give him a chance to say anything else because my foot connected with his mouth and made an unnatural cracking sound. I quickly took my other foot and kicked him in the stomach hitting his rib and sent him flying into the opposite wall. "Hah, paybacks a bitch ain't it dad" I said with a big old smile on my face as I quickly got up and grabbed my lamp and pulled it out of the socket.

"You little piece of crap"he said while spitting out a tooth." That's okay, I will get my sweet revenge later on in the bedroom, and don't you think Rory?"

"Oh, dad what about mom she is your wife you know, you really shouldn't be going to your daughter and forcing her to do things she doesn't want to" I spat out with disdain in my voice and my best innocent voice. "You know she might get jealous and leave you for the scum that you are, one slip of the tongue to the authorities and…" I didn't get to finish because he ran towards me and I swung, missing him and he gripped me up by the throat.

"Now you listen to me, your mom is not going to find out about what I make you do and how I treat you, you hear me or I'll do a lot worse than that" He said while kissing me on the cheek. "Now get off to school and don't call your mom at the inn I don't want her to get upset about anything that she shouldn't know about" he said while slamming against the wall.

I pushed him out the way, picked up and grabbed my keys and my phone and marched out of the room. When I opened the door I felt the cool air hit my skin. Just like me cold, and uforgiving. I made my way to school and I saw my friends in front of the school.

" Hey Rory" Mads said with her fake cheery voice for all bystanders to here that changed when I put my head up and they saw my face.

"oh my god, not again" She screamed while Paris started to get angry.

"Paris not here, not the time to freak out on us" Louise said while picking up her duffel bag. The bell just rang and we headed to my car. I walked to the trunk bent down and took of the license plate and changed it. We were going to ditch the car but we don't know where we are going. We're just going to drive until we are out of the state south. We all put the duffel bags in the trunk and hopped in the car. I sped down the street and pulled out into the highway, saying goodbye to our old lives and hello to our new lives.


	2. Meeting the boys

Remember Me

A/N: So I didn't get many reviews because I just put it on here so I'm gonna continue and see what you guys think. No I want to thank the people who did review my story. To answer Love23 question is yes they are mutants and they will come into the story this chapter or the next. Now I don't know what to do with Lorelai. Should I have her show up in the story? I don't know but I'll think of something soon, now on with the story.

464646464646

We have been driving for hours. We finally got out of the state and we are headed somewhere. I don't know if we should really go to this place. They said you will be treated nicely and the mutants should be treated. Ha, that makes me sound crazy. I'm a mutant. Wait what is my power. I heard they have powers. Why am I talking about them like they're a disease? I'm one too. So are Mads, Paris and Louise. I think that Louise might be telekinetic (can move things with her mind). Mads I don't know I just think she's psychic. Paris and her mood swings have something to do with her power. Hey, I thought she was psycho and bi-polar but apparently not. She crushes everything when she's mad and her moods change her eyes. But me I don't know my eyes turn completely white and the weather changes. Huh, if being Hartford elite didn't work I could always be a weatherwoman. We just passed a sign that said welcome to New York that means there almost.

(20 minutes later)

"Guys wake up we're here" I said while shaking them. They all looked up at a big school. Some kids were outside playing basketball and not like a normal person would. They used their mutant powers. One boy my age had the ball and just ran straight through the other boy with brown hair and dunked it. I heard the brown haired boy shout out.

"Hey mate, no bloody cheatin" said the tall brown haired boy. The boy with blond hair and blue eyes just laughed and then I heard more. Two more boys walked out onto the court and kept laughing.

"Finn you know better than to play against Tristan he never plays fair" another boy with blond tousled hair and brown eyes said.

"Yeah so how much did you loose this time Finn" another boy with brown hair but shorter than the other said.

"Nothing Colin cause I betted your stereo mate, so kiss my aussie ass" he said in between laughs as I watched the boys face pale. As amusing this was and as sexy they looked I needed to find the person who ran the place. So we all decided to walk over and ask them.

"Excuse me, can you help me and my friends we need to find Professor Jamison" I said in my tired but nice voice.

"Well, look at who we have here, a Mary, two Magdalene's and one very stuck up Sunday school teacher" the boy Tristan said. That name sounds so familiar.

"Look whoever you are all we want is to see Jamison, we just drove all the way from our old school and we would like to speak to him" Paris said while her eyes started to turn a dark wine red, like the color of blood. Oh, this was never good. I hope they just tell us where he is before Paris crushes their bones.

"Look Tris they are tired here we will show you where it is, follow, me" they blond Logan said as he slipped his wife beater back on. Good thing he did Louise was drooling. That Tristan boy doesn't look to bad himself. Blond hair that looks like he repeatedly runs his hand through, stormy blue eyes, sculpted muscles, and a tan body. Mmm very nice, no I mean horrible. I have no time for this.

We all started towards the big house in front of us. Once we reached the inside we went up a spiral staircase. Then we walked down a couple of doors and stopped in front of a large cherry wood door. Tristan grabbed my hand and before I could pull away he pulled me through the door without opening it. Now that was some freaky stuff right there. I looked in front of me and saw that there was a man with grey hair sitting at a desk staring at me with amusement and laughter in his eyes.

"Hello my name is Professor Jamison, and you must be Rory" he said with ease and my mouth hung open. I didn't even say my name yet and he knew. Was he reading my mind? What else did he know then? "I've been waiting for you and your friends to show up. Now your rooms are ready, you are all sharing and you begin classes on Monday, any questions"? He asked as I stared at him with wonder because this man is so nice and generous." No then I will see you later on for testing to see what kind of raining you will need. I can tell that you are just like Jade" he announced with ease and I just had to ask some questions.

"Why are you being so nice to us? How did you know we were coming and who is Jade"? I rambled on.

"All of these questions can be discussed later now go get settled" he said waving us off. Tristan grabbed me and ran through the door again.

"You know you got to stop doing that it's really annoying" I said tiredly. I have been driving the whole time without coffee so I'm a little irritable. On top of that I knew that questions were about to slip out of Tristan's mouth but I have some questions for him too.

"So where are you from and when did your parents find out that you are a mutant" Tristan spoke as if he knew everything.

"My parents don't know that I'm a mutant" I said deciding to ignore his first question.

"Why did you leave then, you look like a rich bitch to me" He said with a smirk on his face. Oh my god I know who he is and his friends. The only person who ever said that to me was Tristan Dugrey. Oh, I got him now because I know who his friends are. Hmmm, do I tell him that I know or I let him keep cracking jokes then lay the bomb on him. He's got some nerve calling me a rich bitch. That's it I'm starting to get angry again and that's never good. I need to find Paris and quick she can always calm me down.

"Where are Paris, Mads, and Louise I need to talk to them' I asked as my voice became stern. Please just tell me where there are so I don't end up having a weather fit and throw him into a tornado. Hah, that would be funny but mean.

"What getting tired of me already, there probably in their room but I figured we could head to my room and get to know each other" he said with his "charming" voice and trailing his hand up my thigh. This is not good he's bringing back memories of my dad. I just want to forget. Obviously somebody doesn't want me to forget. That's it I can't keep it in anymore he should have just shown me where they were. Shit now I'm gonna get mad and I don't know what will happen. It's too late to calm myself down. Here I go.

"Hey Mary stop spacing out on me you're…." He said slightly frightened while backing up because I started to shake and my eyes turned a glossy white. Oh, no this isn't good. An electric feeling swept through me. This has never happened before and it hurts. I can hear a loud crash of thunder and a lightning bolt hitting the ground very close to the school. I hear somebody screaming but it's not me. It's a doctor. She wraps her arms around and sticks a patch on my forehead. I'm really tired, what did she put in that patch. It feels like the first time I took PCP, and man it felt good. Wait, everything is turning black

76767676767676

"Rory wake up, Rory.Wake.Up." I heard Paris say as she shook me violently. I snapped open my eyes and looked into her eyes.

"What happened to me Paris? Is Tristan still alive did I kill him"? I said my voice shaky.

"No you didn't kill him, he just pissed on himself" she said laughing. "He was going on about how your eyes turned white and you started shaking. Rory that's never happened before. Did he make you mad"? Paris said worried as her eyes turned a deep navy blue.

"Yeah but I'm okay now" I said exhausted as I sat up. I had a wire on my head and I pulled it off. I was sitting on a metal examining table. What am I getting a checkup?

"They said we can leave now so come on lets go to our room Rory" Paris said while pulling me out of the room. As we walked out of the lab there were some pictures on the wall. I passed on that said Jade. I instantly stopped and walked over to the picture. She was very pretty. She looked like she could be Hispanic. Her hair was dark brown, long, and wavy. Her eyes were an incredible honey color. She looked all around nice. I would like to meet her sometime. I turned back around and started walking with Paris. We finally reached our room. It was very nice. We each had king sized beds, a large window and a huge bathroom. Is this a school or a mansion? Why do memories keep coming back? I hated that house. It was so cold and dark. No, let's forget that life and start a new one.

"Paris what happened? What do they call what I have. I mean I start freaking storms when I get mad. What's going on?" I said trying to absorb everything.

"I don't know I heard the doctor say that you can create storms and any type of weather. Right after that you passed out. Is your narcolepsy coming back" Paris asked once again scared that it would happen all over. That one crash whenmy mom was pregnant with me had to screw up everything.I hope it didn't come back. I hate having narcolepsy. I hate that I fell asleep out of no where and I couldn't remember anything after, especially when my dad was around. I just woke up and there would be blood everywhere. My blood. Sometimes my body would with go limp and I couldn't move. Sometimes I would having waking dreams when I'm not asleep. They were always of my dad coming towards me and attacking me. I would scream out in the middle of class and everyone would laugh.My child hood sucked because every little thing could trigger another sleeping fit. When I laughed, when I cried, when I would start to scream at my dad to fight him off of me I fell asleep. It finally went away around high school but on night it came back and I was drunk. To make a long story short it was the football captain and me in the bathroom. I don't even know what happened bit I have an idea. I heard about it for weeks at a time. The teasing never stopped. Basically you could say I'm damaged goods.

"No I don't think so Paris, I rthink it was that patch. I need to talk to Tristan where is he"? I said while getting up out the computer chair.

"In his room most likely, its right across the hall" Paris said.

I walked out the room, across the hall and knocked on the door. I didn't expect him to open the door half naked with only a towel wrapped around his wet body. Droplets of water were falling off of his hair onto his chest and down his abs. Shit, I need a cold shower.

"Uh, hi Tristan I wanted to apologize for earlier" I said trying to remain calm but his body was making me hot.

"Its okay, you just kind of freaked me out when you started shaking. You were acting just like Jade" His said while opening the door for me and I sat down on his bed. Just then a bad memory started to take over me. I felt like I was choking and I started to gasp for air.

(Flashback in italics)

_I'm sitting in my room listening to music while doing m homework just then the door flies open. It's my dad and he looks drunk. He's usually funny when he's drunk but now he's scaring me. His eyes are dark and cloudy. He keeps walking closer to me not saying an_ything. _I quickly shot up and moved away from my desk. He went and sat down on the bed and motioning for me to come over to him_

"_Roy come here baby" he said slurring each word. I slowly walked towards him. He grabs me and throws me on the bed when I got close. Why is he doing this to me? I'm only 10. He's not supposed to hurt me._

"_Daddy please stop, I don't want to do this" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. He slaps me in the face and continues to rip my clothes off. I scream again but he doesn't listen to me. Then he did the unimaginable._

_He took my virginity. My own father._

_(end of flashback)_

"Dad stop its hurts" I hear myself screaming. Tristan is dressed now and he comes over to me and starts shaking me.

"Rory wake up, what's wrong" He says trying to soothe me. I finally snap out of it.

"I, uh got to go" I said as I shot up, threw open the door and ran out back into my room.

9090909090

So how did you guys like this chapter


End file.
